User talk:Cifer10
So are you wanting an explanation? Because a whole 8 hours shift at work (where I was unable to answer your hate-filled reviews, no, I wasn’t ignoring you) apparently hasn’t been enough time to soothe your ruffled feathers. “It’s too Soon…” Is that where this is all coming from? It just happened today, yes, maybe that was too quick, but you know what? -''' this story is not BLOODY or GORY.' And '''I never insulted Norway or the people who died'. I gave a reaction. I wrote about Norway, shocked and afraid. THAT WAS IT. Is that too graphic for you? I apologize, maybe I should bump the rating up for the sake of maturity. I was not trying to be rude or insensative. I donated to Norway, by the way. I created this story, not to “make fun” or “spit in your face,” but to show the world how tragic things were.' If that offended you, and your were honestly and reasonably hurt, I apologize.' However, I will not take this down, and I’m not doing to argue about it. It’s a story, and in my own way, I was showing support. It is a state of opinion what you consider “support” by the way, some of you felt that this was a dishonor, others disagreed. There is no wrong or right content in literature. And for those of you who were so offended to the point of THREATS (yes, you threatened me… over a fanfiction…) It’s YOU who need to find your humanity. Not only did you turn your hate to me, but you insulted America/Americans (which I spoke nothing of…) And a dedicated Facebook group that had nothing to do with this story… The people who went there and insulted my friends and fans- you THREATENED them… They were innocent, I am innocent, and if you’re angry, go ahead and dish it out in a review, but NOT ONE MORE PERSON can insult another of my facebook members so blindingly. You call that justice? Are you getting revenge? No, you’re just being petty. The one thing I do agree on, was my callous A/N note at the bottom, which many of you took out of context. I spoke of my birthday in a story such as this, which was not the best idea. I apologize for that. As for the other- speaking about my comment on 9-11 and Japan’s disaster- you took that a bit harsh as well. History is why I got into Hetalia. This Anime/Manga is first and foremost dedicated to the historic WWII (sorry to say, much more devistating than Norway’s attack, yet I suppose 50+ years is long enough for a comic strip to get away with making fun of such tragedy without getting slandered by haters). For those of you who really thought this was too graphic… how could you not be offended at the many other stories out there who went more in depth than I did on sore matters? I believe this is all I have to say. If I’ve lost readers, that’s fine, sorry to see you go. If you’re really too blind to see the hidden meaning in this story; the way everyone is standing up for Norway, the protection you Norwegians will recieve… then perhaps you’re too prideful to accept our help in the first place. I’m sorry my time and money was wasted on you. For those who would like to read a simple story, it will be here. Thank you.